dynastylegacyfandomcom-20200214-history
Cao Shen
"Ah man. It is indeed toublesome if I have to face an honor and brave man like you, you know. My lord sure got an eye on you..." -Cao Shen's first confrontation with Luo Sheng Wen in Battle of Guang River. "My lord, Xiao He was right about Han Xin talents he could be a useful guy to join our ranks. It is a waste to have him to do some simple work. Have him joined in our ranks so we can retaliate against Chu without having thoughts of the same problem anymore... ''" -Both Cao Shen and Xiao He convince Liu Bang regarding about recruiting Han Xin in his court '''Cao Shen(曹参) '''is one of the characters that based on the same historical figure which help his lord(whom also his friend)Liu Bang to found the Han Dynasty after the collapse of the Qin Dynasty. Often accompanied his childhood friend Xiao Hou yin and Xiao He, he is both smart and strong by the aspects of startergy as well as fighting in the war His shared wisdom as well as valor make him as one of the loyal general in the Han army and also contributed to the Han Dynasty CHARACTER INFOMATION DESCRIPTION & APPEARANCE Considered as a handsome guy within the group, Cao Shen is having a cool man hair style with his short hair on his rear while long (especially the middle ones). He is also. Cao Shen often bite a grain on his mouth. PERSONALITY As the part of, Cao Shen is one of the carefree character, in which he would careless about the world, until Liu Bang freed the prisoner. Despite this, he has a serious side of him which he could be both deadly and respected general. Like Xiao He PLOT EARLY LIFE DURING THE QIN DYNASTY Prior the Qin Dynasty days, Cao Shen was originally a scholar. Along with Xia Hou Ying, SERVE UNDER THE CHU ARMY Shortly after his training, Sheng Wen joined the ranks of Xiang Yu's elite army, The Great Six of Chu. By defeated many Qin army and rival, Sheng Wen was promoted as one of the top general and join the ranks of Gan Wei's elite general to protect Chu, The Great Six of Chu and help many fellow officers to eliminate the Chu forces in the nearby province while recruit the other villagers for the army support to overthrow the oppression of the Qin. With the solid funds as well as strong influence from the Xiang family, Sheng Wen managed to recruit much UPRISING AGAINST THE LAST QIN DYNASTY ADMINISTRATION IN BASHU After the destruction of Xian Yang City, Sheng Wen was doubtful about his current lord behavior after he destroy the last Qin legacy and his comrades looting the city. The victory over Xian Yang is seemly doesn't like a victory to him while he witness both death of the civilian and the oppression of his own men of the destruction. After Xiang Yu appointed Liu Bang as the Lord of Han in Ba Shu, a remote area far away from the capital, Sheng Wen was also appointed a the general by Gan Wei; to with Fan Zheng was extremely offended over Gan Wei decision to promote Sheng Wen. LOST IN PENG CHENG AND BATTLE WITH XANG YU Sheng Wen also the one whom pursue Liu Bang after his lost in Peng Chenh Sheng Wen was then help Liu Bang and the ladies to escape via the shortcut COALITION WITH ZHANG ER AND WAR WITH YAN WAR AGAINST CHU ARMY After his defection, Luo Sheng Wen began to work together along with other Han generals with the likes of Xia Hou Ying, Cao Zhen, Lu Wan and others with some of them didn't trust him as he was indeed formerly Chu general. Ever since, Sheng Wen proved to be more than outstanding general FINAL BATTLE WITH XIANG YU & HAN DYNASTY ESTABLISHMENT After Xiang Yu's troop were demoralized by the Song of Chu tatics by Han Xin, Sheng Wen went along side after Han Xin men and others to chase of the remnants of Xiang Yu's elite soldiers whom attempted to flee from Han Xin traps from Ga Xia. After hearing the news about Xiang Yu decided not to HISTORICAL INFORMATION Cao Shen was from Pei County (in present-day Jiangsu) and served as a prison warden in his early days. He was a close friend of Liu Bang. Once, Liu Bang was tasked with escorting some convicts to Mount Li to become labourers, but some prisoners escaped and Liu was forced to become a fugitive. He sought refuge with his followers on Mount Mangdang near Pei County and maintained secret contact with Cao Shen and Xiao He. In 209 BC, after the Daze Village Uprising broke out, the magistrate of Pei County considered rebelling against the Qin Dynasty as well, so he heeded Cao Shen and Xiao He's advice to invite Liu Bang back to support him. However, the magistrate changed his mind later and denied Liu Bang entry into the city. He was worried that Xiao He and Cao Shen might open the city gates for Liu Bang so he planned to have them killed, but Xiao and Cao managed to escape and join Liu. The townsfolk rebelled against the magistrate and killed him and allowed Liu Bang and his men to enter. Liu Bang built up his rebel army in Pei County and Cao Shen served as one of his advisors. Cao Shen defeated the Qin armies led by Xue Guo, Hu Ling and Fang Yu, and was promoted to a high rank by Liu Bang for his contributions. Cao Shen defeated Zhang Han's army and drove Zhang towards Puyang. He returned to help Liu Bang, who was trapped at Yongqiu, and defeated Li You, the Qin general defending Sanchuan. By then, Cao Shen had conquered two fiefs and 122 counties in total. In the following battles against Qin, Cao Shen defeated the Qin generals Wang Li and Zhao Ben and captured the Wu and Yao passes leading to Xianyang (capital of Qin). After the fall of the Qin Dynasty, Liu Bang received the title of "King of Han" from Xiang Yu, and was relocated to Hanzhong. Liu Bang granted Cao Shen the title of "Marquis of Jiancheng" (建成侯) and promoted him to a general rank. Cao Shen helped Liu Bang conquer the Three Qins. During the Chu–Han contention (a power struggle between Liu Bang and Xiang Yu), Cao Shen joined Han Xin's army in the campaigns on the northern front. They scored victories against Wei Bao's forces, the Zhao army at the Battle of Jingxing, and the combined forces of Qi and Chu at the Battle of Wei River. During this time, Cao Shen was appointed as acting Left Chancellor of Liu Bang's Han kingdom, and subsequently promoted to Right Chancellor. After the conquest of the Qi kingdom, Cao Shen left Han Xin and returned to Liu Bang's side to join him in resisting Xiang Yu. Liu Bang later sent Cao Shen to suppress the remnants of Qi. In 202 BC, Liu Bang defeated Xiang Yu at the Battle of Gaixia and unified China under his rule. Liu Bang became Emperor Gaozu of Han. When rewarding his subjects, Gaozu named Cao Shen as the person who made the most contributions in battle. However, Cao Shen resigned from his post as Right Chancellor. In 201 BC, Cao Shen was appointed as a chancellor to the Prince of Qi, Liu Fei (Gaozu's oldest son). He was also conferred the title of "Marquis of Pingyang" (平陽侯) and given 10,630 households under his control. While serving as chancellor, Cao Shen sought the help of Confucianist scholars in governing Qi but was not impressed by their ideas. After discussing with a scholar called Gai Gong, Cao Shen was influenced by the Huang-Lao (黃老) school of thought, which used a mix of persuasion and coercion.1 Cao Shen followed Gai Gong's advice to implement policies to restore social stability and frequently consulted Gai Gong on how to govern Qi. In 193 BC, the chancellor Xiao He died and was succeeded by Cao Shen. Cao Shen spent his time drinking and feasting, and maintained well Xiao He's system of governance but did not implement any new changes.2 When Emperor Hui asked him why he did not change the system, Cao Shen replied that he was not as good as Xiao He and did not want to make changes for fear of negatively affecting the system left behind by Xiao. This became the origin of a Chinese idiom, Xiao Gui Cao Sui (萧规曹随; literally: Cao following Xiao's rules), which is used to describe the continuation of the work of one's predecessor. SKILLS BASIC SKILLS *Basic Strategy - ''WAR SKILL MOVESET' CLOCK SPEAR(MAIN WEAPON) *Clock Slasher:Rat- *Clock *Clock Sweep:Dragon Blow RELATIONSHIP FAMILY AND FRIENDS *Cao Ke-His elder brother *Cao Ju-His adopted younger sister after her rescue on Liu Bang from the HaChu LORD, GENERALS & RETAINERS *Liu Bang *Han Xin *Zhang Liang *Peng Yue *Chen Ping *Lu Wan (Also his neighbor and friend) RIVALS *Xiang Yu *Xiang Ji *Luo Sheng Wen(Before defected to Han) *Ying Bu *King of Qi TRIVA *Like all the other figures, Cao Shen age in the comic counter part PICTURE GALLERY